TheCartoonandToon298's Channel
These are movie-spoofs created and co-created by TheCartoonandToon298 List of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games/Others I have so far *The 7D *101 Dalmations (1961) *101 Dalmations (Live-Action) *102 Dalmations *101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmations: The Series *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *20.000 Leagues Under the Sea *300 *3-2-1 Penguins! *6teen *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *The Addams Family *Addams Family Values *Adventure Time *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn *Air Buddies *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *ALF (TV Series) *ALF: The Animated Series *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *Alice Through the Looking Glass *Alien (1979) *Aliens *Alien 3 *Alien Resurrection *Alien vs. Predator *Aliens vs. Predator Requiem *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *All Grown Up! *All Monsters Attack *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave *Alpha and Omega 5: The Family Vacation *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 TV Series) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chipwrecked *Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: The Road Chip *The Amazing World of Gumball *An American Tail *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Annie *Anastasia *Animaniacs *Annabelle's Wish *The Angry Birds Movie *The Ant Bully *Antz *The Aristocats *Arthur *Arthur and the Invisibles *Arthur and the Revenge of Maltarzard *Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds *Arthur Christmas *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis 2: Milo's Return *Avatar (2009) *Avatar: The Last Airbender *The Avengers (2012) *Avengers Assemble *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Aaahhh!!! Real Monsters *Astro Boy (2009) *A Troll in Central Park *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *All Hail King Julien *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher *Air Bud *Air Bud: Golden Receiver *Air Bud: World Pup *Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch *Air Bud: Spikes Back *Atomic Betty *As Told by Ginger *Astro Boy (1969 anime) *Astro Boy (2003 anime *American Dad *Akuma-kun *Angry Birds Toons *Babe (1995) *Babe: Pig in the City *Babes in Toyland *Back at the Barnyard *Back to the Future: The Animated Series *Back to the Future (1985) *Back to the Future Part II *Back to the Future Part III *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Barney & Friends *Barney and the Backyard Gang *Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo! *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals *Bartok the Magnificent *The Batman *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero *Batman Beyond *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *The Batman vs. Dracula *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Batman: The Mystery of the Batwoman *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman with Robin the Boy of Wonder *Battletoads *Bear in the Big Blue House *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Bee Movie *Ben 10 *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Race Against Time *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *Ben and Me *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) *The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree *The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine *Beverly Hills Chihuahua *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! *Beware the Batman *Big Bird in China *Big Bird in Japan *The BFG *Big Hero 6 *The Black Cauldron *Blue's Clues *Bob the Builder *Bolt (2008) *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back) *Bonkers *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh *The Book of Life *The Book of Pooh *The Book of Pooh: Stories From the Heart *The Boxtrolls *Brave (2012) *The Buzz on the Maggie *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Breadwinners *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bubble Guppies *A Bug's Life *BURN-E *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Blue's Room *The Backyardigans *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instints *Bump in the Night *Bebe's Kids *Beethoven *Beethoven's 2nd *Beethoven's 3rd *Beethoven's 4th *Beethoven's 5th *Beetlejuice (1988) *Beetlejuice (TV Series) *Bob's Burgers *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Bleach (anime) *Beyblade *Camp Lakebottom *Camp Lazlo *Captain America: The First Avenger *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Captain America: Civil War *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars Toon *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Casper (1995) *Casper's Scare School (TV Series) *The Cat in the Hat (1971) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *CatDog *Cats & Dogs *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore *Cats Don't Dance *Catscratch *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *Charlotte's Web (2006) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Chicken Little (2005) *Chicken Run *The Chipmunk Adventure *A Chipmunk Celebration *A Chipmunk Christmas *A Chipmunk Reunion *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chowder *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspin *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch & the Wardrobe *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader *Cinderella *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *Clash of the Titans (2006) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Cloverfield *Codename: Kids Next Door *Count Duckula *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Croods *Curious George: The Series *Curious George (2006) *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey *Curious George 3: Back in the Jungle *Coraline *Cyberchase *The Country Bears *Cool World *ChalkZone *Castle in the Sky *Danger Mouse *Danger Rangers *Danny Phantom *Daigoro vs. Goliath *Darkwing Duck *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Destroy All Monsters *Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip *Digimon *Digimon Fusion *Digimon: The Movie *Dinosaurs (TV Series) *Dinosaur (2000) *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Disney Cartoon Shorts *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Donkey Kong Country (1994) *Donkey Kong Country (1998 TV Series) *Dora the Explorer *Dr. Seuss on the Loose *DreamWorks Dragons *Droopy (TV Series) *DuckTales *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Dumbo *Dragon Tales *DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk *Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular *Disney's American Legends *Doug (TV Series) *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball: The Curse of the Blood Rubies *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power *Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Kai *Earthworm Jim *Ed, Edd n Eddy *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial *Elf (2003) *Elmo Saves Christmas *The Emperor's New Groove *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School (TV Show) *Enchanted (2007) *Epic (2013) *Eragon *Escape from Planet Earth (2012) *Everyone's Hero *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Eight Crazy Nights *The Fairly OddParents *Family Guy *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Felidae *Felix the Cat (TV Series) *Felix the Cat Saves Christmas *Felix the Cat: The Movie *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *The Flintstones (1960 TV Series) *The Flintstones (1994 film) *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *Flushed Away *Follow That Bird *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Fox and the Hound *Fraggle Rock *Frankenweenie *Free Birds *Free Willy *Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home *Free Willy 3: The Rescue *Free Willy 4: Escape from Pirate's Cove *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Fun and Fancy Free *The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner! *A Fairly Odd Christmas *A Fairly Odd Summer *Fantastic Four: The Animated Series *Fantastic Four (2005) *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer *Fantastic Four (2015) *G-Force *Garfield and Friends *Garfield: The Movie *Garfield 2: A Tale of Two Kitties *The Garfield Show *Gay Purr-ee *George of the Jungle (1967) *George of the Jungle (1997) *George of the Jungle 2 *Geronimo Stilton *Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster *Ghostbusters (1984) *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters III *Godzilla (1998) *Godzilla (1954) *Godzilla (1978) *Godzilla (2014) *Godzilla 1985 *Godzilla 2000 *Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla *Godzilla Raids Again *Godzilla vs. Biollante *Godzilla vs. Destoroyah *Godzilla vs. Gigan *Godzilla vs. Hedorah *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah *Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla *Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II *Godzilla vs. Megaguirus *Godzilla vs. Megalon *Godzilla vs. Mothra *Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla *Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster *Godzilla, King of the Monsters! *Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack *Godzilla: Final Wars *Godzilla: The Series *Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. *A Goofy Movie *Goof Troop *Goof Troop Christmas *Gorath *Gravity Falls *The Great Mouse Detective *Green Eggs and Ham (1973) *Green Lantern (2011) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Gremlins (1984) *Gremlins 2: The New Batch *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Gnomeo & Juliet *The Gumby Show *The Good Dinosaur *Halloween is Grinch Night *Happy Feet *Happy Feet Two *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Part 1 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Part 2 *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Help! I'm a Fish *Herbie Movies *Hercules *Hercules (TV Show) *Hercules: Zero to Hero *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies *The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug *Hocus Pocus *Hokey Wolf (TV Series) *Home Alone *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Home Alone 3: There's a New Kid on a Block *Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House *Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist *Home (2015) *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco *Home on the Range *The Hoober-Bloob Highway *Hoodwinked! *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil *Hop (2011) *Horton Hears a Who (1970) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *House of Mouse *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Heidi *Happy Tree Friends *How the Toys Saved Christmas *Hamtaro *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *The Incredibles *The Incredible Hulk (1978) *The Incredible Hulk (1982) *The Incredible Hulk (1996) *Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Inspector Gadget (TV Series) *Inspector Gadget (1999) *Inspector Gadget 2 *Inside Out *The Iron Giant *Iron Man: The Animated Series *Iron Man (2008) *Iron Man 2 *Iron Man 3 *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Iron Man: Extermis *It's a SpongeBob Christmas *Igor *Incredible Crew *James and the Giant Peach *The Jetsons *Jetsons: The Movie *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *John Carter (2012) *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *JoJo's Circus *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Jumanji *Jumanji: The Animated Series *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book (2016) *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party *Jungle Cubs *Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park II: The Lost World *Jurassic Park III *Jurassic World *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Jaws (1975) *Jaws 2 *Jaws 3-D *Jaws: The Revenge *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Justice League: Crisis of Two Earths *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis *Justice League Adventures: Trapped in Time *Justice Leauge: The New Frontier *Jack Frost (1998) *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story *Kangaroo Jack *Kermit's Swamp Years *Kim Possible *Kim Possible: So to Drama *Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time *The King and I *King Kong Escapes *King Kong Show *King Kong vs. Godzilla *Kingdom Hearts 2 *Kipper *Kong: The Animated Series *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda Holiday *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *King of the Hill *King Kong (1976) *King Kong (2005) *Kiki's Delivery Service *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Journey to the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Mountain *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Legend of Korra *The Legend of Zelda (TV Series) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Legion of Superheroes *Lego Atlantis *Lego Hero Factory *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload *The Lego Movie *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles *Leroy and Stitch *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (also known as The Lion King 1 1/2) *The Lion Guard *Little Einsteins *The Little Engine That Could *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Littlest Pet Shop *Little Shop of Horrors *Loonatics Unleashed *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *The Lorax (1972) *The Lorax (2012) *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King *Little Nemo: Adventures of Slumberland *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures series *Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick *Lassie (1994) *A Lego Brickumentary *Madagascar *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper *Madly Madagascar *Magilla Gorilla *Make Mine Music *Maleficent (2014) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Marsupilami *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Mary Poppins (1964) *Meet the Robinsons *Megamind *Megamind: The Button of Doom *Melody Time *Merry Madagascar *Mickey Mouse Club *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *Mickey Mouse Works (TV Show) *Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Show) *Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series *Minions (2015) *Monster High *Monster House *Monsters Inc. *Monsters University *Monsters VS. Aliens *Monsters VS. Aliens (TV Series) *Monsters VS. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space *Mothra *Mothra vs. Godzilla *Mr. Bean *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mr. Peadbody & Sherman (2014) *The Mr. Peadbody & Sherman Show *Mulan *Mulan 2 *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Classic Theater *A Muppet Family Christmas *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppet Show *Muppet Treasure Island *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted *Muppets from Space *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *The Mysterians *Mars Needs Moms *Mater and the Ghostlight *Mike's New Car *Mucha Lucha! *The NeverEnding Story *The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter *The NeverEnding Story III: *The New Adventures of Batman *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Batman Adventures *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Night at the Museum *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb *Noveltoons *The Nut Job *Norm of the North *Nightmare Ned *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Naruto *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Oliver & Company *Once Upon a Forest *Once Upon a Time (2011) *Once Upon a Time in Wonderland *Oobi *Oswald *One Piece *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Open Season: Scared Silly *Osmosis Jones (2001) *Out of the Box *Over the Hedge *Oz the Great and Powerful *Pac-Man (1982 TV Series) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Pacific Rim *The Pagemaster *ParaNorman *The Parent Trap (1968) *The Parent Trap (1998) *Peanuts series *The Peanuts Movie *The Peeble and the Penguin *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Pete's Dragon *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan: Return to Neverland *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Piglet's Big Movie *Pinocchio (1940) *The Pirate Fairy *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Planes (2013) *Planes: Fire and Rescue *Planet of the Apes (2001) *Pocahontas *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Pokemon (anime) *Pokemon: The First Movie *Pokemon: The Movie 2000 *Pokemon 3: The Movie *Pokemon 4Ever *The Polar Express (2004) *Pontoffel Peck and His Magic Piano *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *The Popeye Show *Popeye the Sailor *Popeye (1980) *Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy *Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV Series) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) *Prep & Landing *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *Pucca *Puss in Boots (2011) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Planet Sheen *Paddington (2014) *Pixels (2015) *Porco Rosso *Pom Poko *Ponyo *Q*Bert *Quack Pack *Quick Draw McGraw *Quest for Camelot *Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown *Racing Stripes *Rango *Ratatoullie *Rebrith of Mothra *Rebirth of Mothra II *Rebirth of Mothra III *The Return of Godzilla *Disney Recess *Recess Christmas: Miracle of Third Street *Recess: All Growed Down *Recess: School's Out *Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Return of the Planet of the Apes *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) *Rabbids Invasion *Rio *Rio 2 *Rise of the Guardians *Rise of the Planet of the Apes *The Road to El Dorado *Robin Hood (1973) *Robots *RoboCop: Alpha Commando *RoboCop: The Animated Series *Rock-a-Doodle *The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Rodan (1956) *Rolie Polie Olie *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun *Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase *Rubbadubbers *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Rugrats *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild *Ratchet & Clank (2016) *Robot and Monster *Rocket Monkeys *Rocket Power *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon R *Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Sailor Moon S *Sailor Moon S: The Movie *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars *Saludos Amigos *Samurai Jack *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town *The Search for Santa Paws *Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups *The Santa Clause *Scared Shrekless *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase *Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *The Scooby-Doo Show *Scooby-Doo! in Aloha, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! in Chill Out, Scooby Doo *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? *Scooby-Doo! in Pirates Ahoy! *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *The Secret Life of Pets *Sesame Street *Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Shark Tale *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Shrek the Halls *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Shnookums and Meat *Silver Surfer: The Animated Series *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Skunk Fu! *Sleeping Beauty *The Smurfs (1981) *The Smurfs (2011) *The Smurfs 2 *The Smurfs: Legend of Smurfy Hollow *Snagglepuss *The Sneetches *Snoopy, Come Home *Snow Buddies *Snow Dogs *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series) *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Sonic Boom *Son of Godzilla *South Park *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *Space Amoeba *Space Buddies *Space Jam *The Spectacular Spider-Man *Spider-Man (1967) *Spider-Man (1981) *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spider-Man Unlimited *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series *The Spirit of Mickey *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis *SpongeBob's Truth or Square *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Spooky Buddies *Squiddly Diddly *Star Trek: The Animated Series *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Steven Universe *Stitch! The Movie *Stitch! (anime) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild *Schoolhouse Rock *Super Mario World *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Superman: The Animated Series *Surf's Up *The Sword in the Stone *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *Sid the Science Kid: The Movie *Shaun the Sheep *Shaun the Sheep Movie *Santa Buddies *Super Buddies *Spirited Away *Speed Racer *The Spiderwick Chronicles *The Tale of Despereaux *TaleSpin *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Tarzan (1999 film) *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Teacher's Pet (TV Series) *Teacher's Pet (2004 film) *Teen Titans (TV Series) *Teen Titans Go! *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *Terror of Mechagodzilla *Thomas & Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Thief and the Cobbler *Thor (2011) *Thor: The Dark World *The Three Caballeros *The Tigger Movie *Thumbelina *Timon and Pumbaa *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast *Tiny Toon Adventures *TMNT *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars! *Tom and Jerry Tales *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story of Terror *Toy Story That Time Forgot *Toy Story Toons *Toy Story Treats *Transformers: The Movie *Treasure Buddies *Treasure Island *Treasure Planet *TRON *TRON: Legacy *TRON: Uprising *The Trumpet of the Swan *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Turbo (2013) *Turbo FAST *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Two Stupid Dogs *Team Umizoomi *Toonsylvania *Trolls (2016) *Ultimate Spider-Man *Uncle Grandpa *Underdog (2007) *Up (2009) *Valiant (2005) *Varan the Unbelievable *VeggieTales *VeggieTales in the House *Wacky Races *Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out *Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death *WALL-E *Wally Gator *War of the Gargantuas *Wander Over Yonder *We Bare Bears *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Wiggles *The Wild *The Wild Thornberrys *The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Winx Club *Wolverine and the X-Men *Wonder Woman *Wonderful World of Disney *The Wizard of Oz *Wreck-It Ralph *X-Men: The Animated Series *Yakky Doodle *Yin Yang Yo! *Yogi Bear Cartoons *Yogi Bear (2010) *Young Justice *The Zax *Zig & Sharko *Zookeeper (2011) *Zootopia Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TheCartoonandToon298